huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: Worlds Apart Lucy competed on Survivor: Worlds Apart, originally on the yellow Masaya tribe. The tribe was dysfunctional at the beginning, winning two of the first four immunity challenges. When the tribe lost, Lucy voted with the majority and sent home Alexys and Alina at tribal council. At the tribe dissolve, Lucy was placed on the blue Escameca tribe along with original members Rick and Tyler. The tribe lost only one of the three immunity challenges they had together. The original Masaya group wanted to vote out another member, but Rick expressed his want for a blindside. At tribal, Tyler and Lucy voted for Rick but the original Escameca group and Rick sent home Tyler. At the tribe switch, Lucy was switched to the red Nagarote tribe with post-dissolve member Tiarn. At tribal, the pair voted for Miles but the rest of the tribe made Tiarn the first jury member. At this point, Lucy made the merge and was placed in a precarious position. She was in the minority at the start of the merge, voting for Austin when the majority sent Callum home. At the next vote, Lucy voted for Derrick and the votes remained tied between him, Miles and Rick. At the revote, she changed her vote to Miles, but Derrick was eliminated anyway. With little allies left, Lucy was in the minority and voted by herself. This resulted in her former allies Erin and Rick being voted out. Gail believed that the men needed to be disposed of, starting with Austin. Gail brought in Lucy at the next vote and blindsided Austin at tribal council. By the Final Five, Lucy reunited with her minority alliance member Byron. At tribal, they voted for Gail and voiced the other castaways to vote with them. However, this was useless and Lucy was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Byron to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan In her second season, Lucy competed in Survivor: Japan. She was originally placed on the black Jishin tribe, labelled the 'Brains' tribe. They were extremely dysfunctional, losing three of the four immunity challenges. At the first vote, Lucy and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out Logan. At their second loss, Lucy voted for Quentin but the rest of the tribe unanimously sent home Lucy. Voting History Trivia *Lucy was a last minute addition to the Worlds Apart cast, replacing Natasha who would later compete on Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Lucy is the only castaway from Worlds Apart to be on all three pre-merge tribes during the entire pre-merge phase of the game. *Lucy was considered for Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X but was ultimately cut in favour of new castawys. Had she competed in the season, she was be originally placed on the purple Takali tribe labelled the 'Gen X' tribe at age 42. *She is the highest ranking member of the Masaya tribe. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways